Wheat-variety hull, also called bran, is attracting attention as a material of health foods, since it is rich in insoluble dietary fiber, vitamins, minerals and the like. Whole wheat flour obtained by milling whole wheat grains including their hulls is reported to have a hypotensive effect and an abdominal fat reducing effect, and also reported to reduce risk of mortality of diabetic patients.
In baked confectionery made from wheat variety as a main ingredient, such as cookies, biscuits and low-calorie snack bars, soft and good melt-in-the-mouth food texture is generally favored. Moreover, finishing in little burnt deposit and uniform baked color not only develops brightness in appearance but also may further improve food texture and flavor. However, when the whole wheat flour, which is rich in insoluble dietary fiber, is used as the main ingredient of the baked confectionery, the food texture becomes hard and the melt-in-the-mouth is also deteriorated. Moreover, the burnt deposit resulting from being baked is easily caused, and therefore in order to keep bright appearance, a restriction in production has been imposed, such as a need of elaborate control of baking conditions.